


Your Wish Come True

by clexaisthewave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Clexa, Clexa babies, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Love, Protective Anya, Protective Lexa, Sad Lexa, Time Travel, True Love, Trying to change the future, but not for long, singer lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaisthewave/pseuds/clexaisthewave
Summary: Lexa lost her first and only love, Clarke, when she was only 21 years old. But now she has a chance to go back and watch their love story and maybe...just maybe, change things so that she finally has a future with her love again.





	1. Your Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i usually hate spoilers but i just want to say that there is a happy ending here! Clexa will be reunited and together happily ever after :)

“So how are you holding up?” Anya asks gently, putting a cup of tea in front of Lexa who is sitting at the counter, her shoulders slumped.

“I’ve told you. I’m fine.” Lexa says, frustrated. Anya always does this at this time of the year. It’s not that Lexa doesn’t appreciate her friend. She really does. She was the one to pick Lexa up after everything and continues to do so. But she doesn’t need the pity or the reminder..she already feels Clarke’s absence everyday. She’s felt it for the past decade.

“I..I kind of thought Costia was a good one, you know?” Anya says, sitting across from Lexa. Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“She’s not her, Anya.” Lexa states bluntly. 

“Nobody will be Clarke, Lexa.” Anya says sadly. Anya feels herself tearing up. Clarke was her little sister. The Griffins adopted Anya when she was 2 years old. They thought Abby couldn’t biologically have children. One year later, they had a miracle baby named Clarke. Anya spoiled her little sister. She was immensely protective. Nobody was good enough for her little sister, not even her best friend Lexa. Lexa had to really prove herself to Anya before Anya accepted the fact that her best friend and sister were dating. 

“I know this.” Lexa sighs out, taking her glasses off and rubbing her temple. Her eyes are screwed shut. The years haven’t washed away the pain of losing Clarke...not even one bit. “Clarke was it for me. There’s no use in fooling myself or any other poor girl into thinking otherwise. Clarke was it.”

“Lexa..” Anya sighs sadly. “Clarke would want you to be happy.”

“We’ve gone over this. Clarke made me happy. She made me happier than some people ever experience in their lives. Clarke made me better. She was my rock, my person. And now she’s gone and I’m still here. And it took a really long time for me to even find a little joy, but I do now. I find happiness in the small things. I’m happy with my friends and my family and in the mornings when I jog up to that mountain where I spontaneously proposed to her. I just..that part of my life, the romance part, is over. Costia was a great girl but she knew what we had was fleeting. It took so long for me to even be with someone physically again and not feel like I was cheating on Clarke. I know it’s irrational but it’s how I felt for years. The way I live my life works for me. Please, just please, stop pushing for me to fall in love again. It just won’t happen.” Lexa says calmly and Anya looks at her sadly. 

“Okay Lex.” Anya says softly. “Okay.”

“Mommy!” Tucker, Anya and Raven's oldest child runs in happily with Anya’s wife Raven behind him carrying their baby girl Diana. Tucker is three years old and Diana is one years old. Raven and Anya have been married for a little over five years.

“Hi baby boy.” Anya says in a much cheerier voice. Anya picks up her boy and places him in her lap. “Say hi to Auntie Lexa.”

“Hi!” Tucker chirps out. “Wanna plays plane?!” Tucker excitedly calls out and Lexa laughs. Airplane is Lexa’s signature game she plays with her nephew. Tucker isn’t biologically her nephew, but that doesn’t matter. This is her family. 

“Of course buddy. C’mere.” Lexa says. Lexa picks up the overexcited boy and swings in the air playfully like he’s an airplane. He giggles and giggles. Lexa eventually puts him down and he runs over to his mommies. Lexa watches the little family interact and her heart pangs deeply as it always does. Once upon a time, this could have been her life...with Clarke.

///

_Two Weeks Later_

“Happy Birthday to Lexa! Happy Birthday! Blow out your candles!!!” All her friends and family call out. It’s her 31st birthday. Another birthday without Clarke. It never gets easier. But Lexa has gotten better at hiding her loneliness and grief. 

“Thank you all.” Lexa smiles and closes her eyes softly, thinking of the same wish as she always does. _I wish I could go back in time, back to Clarke._

And this year, she finally will get her wish.

///

Lexa goes to bed later that night with dreams of only Clarke on her mind. She wakes up and gets up with a yawn. She throws on her jogging clothes and puts her hair up in a high ponytail. She puts her contacts in, but only for her run. She hates wearing her contacts. She hasn’t worn them out besides for working out since Clarke died. Clarke always loved her in her glasses. She said Lexa had that “sexy librarian look.” Lexa would always blush. Wearing her glasses makes her feel closer to her love. 

Lexa moves to leave the house, kissing her hand and then pressing her fingers to a picture of her and Clarke right by the door as she always does every morning. Lexa puts her headphones in and goes for a run.

She gets up to that same beautiful mountain and smiles. She remembers proposing to Clarke when Clarke was only 18 years old, a week before the blonde’s graduation. Lexa wrapped a nerd rope around the artist’s ring finger. Clarke laughed and kissed her, making Lexa to promise to propose again one day, on the same mountain. Lexa never had the chance to do so though. Clarke died a year later. 

Lexa sits on a bench, nobody around for miles. She lets the tears fall for the first time in a very long time. Lexa never lets herself cry. She needs to keep moving, keep distracting herself. 

“Tissue, Lexa?” A young woman dressed in trendy denim overalls and a white crop top says. Lexa sniffles and covers her face a little. She didn’t realize anyone else was up here. The mountain isn’t very popular, especially this early. 

“No thank you.” Lexa says gently. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay.” The woman says. That voice. It sounds so familiar. Lexa turns around and gasps a little. This girl looks exactly like Clarke. Her hair is blonde and her eyes the same shade of blue. The girl must be about 20 years old, a little older than Clarke was when she passed. Lexa’s eyes widen.

“Wait..how did you know my name?” Lexa says confused and shocked, her face pale like she just saw a ghost.

The younger woman just smiles knowingly. “I’m your wish.” The girl states plainly.

“My what?” Lexa balks at the statement.

“Your wish.” The girl says as if it’s very obvious. “Every year, you wish to go back in time, to see Clarke. I’m here to make that happen.”

Lexa looks at her like she’s crazy. “Alright whatever this is, it’s fucked up.”

“No, it’s not fucked up. It’s the truth. My name is Sienna. I’m going to take you to see your past.” Sienna says seriously. Lexa looks at her incredulously, getting a little angry. Then she thinks about it for a second. She’s never told anyone about her birthday wishes.

“I need you to leave me be lady.” Lexa says shakily. Lexa puts her headphones in and starts to jog away, ignoring the younger woman’s protests. Lexa shakes her head and goes home. She’s spooked. She doesn’t know what the fuck that was but it really freaked her out. That girl looked so much like Clarke. For a second, Lexa wonders if the girl was telling the truth. Lexa shakes her head and jumps in the shower. 

Lexa gets dressed and hurries to her car with wet hair. She’s running late for work because of all of this nonsense. She’s a big name music executive. She abandoned her dreams of being a singer a long time ago and instead decided to start making the records rather than singing them. It’s all about business and profit now. She rarely sings anymore. 

Lexa gets in her car and is driving to work. She turns down an empty street. She’s just driving normally.

“Yeah, I’m back.” Sienna says, appearing suddenly in the passenger seat. Lexa slams on the breaks.

“What the fuck!” Lexa yelps out. Lexa looks even paler than before.

“Hey easy on the breaks there, Lex.” Sienna says before yawning. “I need a nap.” Sienna pushes her seat back and closes her eyes with a yawn.

“How the fuck are you in my car?” Lexa yells out. Sienna, with her eyes still closed, chuckles.

“I told you. I’m here to take you to see your past.” Sienna says and Lexa just sits there, confused and freaking out. Some overall wearing sassy 20 year old stalker just magically fucking appeared in her car? Is she dead? Did she take some sort of hallucinogenic drug and is now tripping? Lexa shakes her head. Is she in a dream? Lexa pinches herself. No, this is real life. 

A car beeps behind her and Lexa tenses and hesitantly starts driving again. She pulls over and parks her car. 

“So are you gonna run away again or can we get started?” Sienna says. “Let me know your plans. I could really use a nap if you need a minute to process this all.”

“Process this?! I don't even know what the fuck is going on.” Lexa says in a freaked out voice. Clarke always used to say that when she freaked out, Lexa’s voice got way higher than a normal human’s voice should be able to.

Sienna sighs. “Grab my hand.”

“What? No!” Lexa exclaims. 

“Lexa.” Sienna says seriously. “This kind of shit doesn’t happen often, okay? Ever really. You have a chance here. What do you have to lose? Literally I’m just asking you to grab my hand. If nothing happens, then I’ll get out of your car and walk away. You’ll never see me again. But for a second, really REALLY believe in what I’m saying and grab my hand. Just for one second.” Sienna says seriously.

Lexa sighs and shuts her eyes. This girl is right. She really has nothing to lose. Lexa allows hope to bloom in her chest for the briefest of moments and clasps her hands with this stranger. 

Lexa opens her eyes and Sienna smiles. Lexa huffs, nothing happened. “See, nothing happe-”

Suddenly the world shifts and all of Lexa fives sense jolt alive and then it all goes dark. Lexa opens her eyes and looks up at the sky above her. When did she end up on the ground? Did this stranger like drug her or something?

“Jeez, you’re clumsy.” Sienna says, helping Lexa up from the grass.

“Where are we?!” Lexa says in a high voice. 

“We are at you and Clarke’s first kiss.” Sienna says gently. “Look.” Sienna points over in the grass a few feet away. Lexa gasps and lets out a sob. She falls to her knees. Her body feels weak. There’s her Clarke. 

She’s younger, about 14 years old. Almost 15 actually if this is their first kiss. Clarke’s 15 birthday was a week after this. Lexa remembers it like it was yesterday. The Griffins took Anya and Lexa on a bunch of college tours towards the end of summer before she entered her senior year. Clarke was about to be a sophomore in high school so she came along too, even though it was a little early for her to start looking at colleges.

They were currently at Georgetown University in Washington, D.C. They’ve traveled to a bunch of states on this trip and it’s been great. Clarke and Lexa are laying in the grass on the campus. They’re giggling and Clarke is playfully making fun of Lexa. Clarke tickles Lexa and Lexa tickles her back until she’s on top of Clarke. Both of their breath suspends. The younger Lexa, about 17 years old, leans in and presses her lips to Clarke’s lips. It’s soft and short, but it’s everything. Butterflies explode in Lexa’s stomach. Clarke smiles and tucks Lexa’s hair behind her ear. They both sit up in a daze. They look at eachother and a wide smile suddenly appears on Clarke’s face. The most radiant and beautiful of smiles ever. Lexa can’t help but return the smile.

The older Lexa watches on in awe and bittersweetness. Sienna watching with a soft smile as well. “What is this?” Lexa says, just above a whisper, with tears in her eyes.

“I told you.” Sienna says gently. “It’s your wish come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think please! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> and yes there will be a happy ending for Clexa!


	2. Parties, Dark Bedrooms, and One Angry Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Lexa revisits the time when Anya found out about her and Clarke.

“Do you remember this moment, Lexa?” Sienna says as they transport to the next memory. The older Lexa and Sienna are in the middle of a bunch of teenagers dancing. Lexa looks around.

“This is when Anya found out about us.” Lexa said with a sad, reminiscent smile. “Wait..can these people see us?” Lexa ask curiously.

“No. You can only watch, no changing the past.” Sienna says carefully. Lexa nods slowly, her jaw tensing a little. This is such a gift in itself, but part of her knows how hard it will be when she returns to her present. She wishes that she could change the day where Clarke died.

“Come on, go upstairs. You know what happens next.” Sienna says and Lexa nods and starts walking. She turns around when she sees that Sienna isn’t following her. 

“You’re not coming?” Lexa asks gently. 

Sienna laughs. “No no. I don’t want to see this memory, much too private.” Sienna says and Lexa blushes a little. She forgot about how Anya exactly found out about them. 

“Right.” Lexa says and turns to go upstairs. She sees Anya flirting with her then boyfriend Roan. Lexa stops and stares for a minute. Anya looks so young. She’s wearing Roan’s varsity jacket, a ripped white t shirt, and a very revealing skirt. Her makeup is much darker and dramatic than she wears it today. Lexa laughs at Anya’s wild hair that matched that time very well.

Roan Winters. What an asshole he turned out to be, Lexa laments to herself. Roan was Anya’s high school boyfriend. They dated for three years. He actually breaks up with Anya a few weeks after this party. He says that he wants to spend the rest of high school a free man, but really all he wants to do is have a chance with all the cheerleaders he never was able to get with because he was dating Anya. She was absolutely heartbroken. Lexa is happy that Anya has found true love with Raven.

“Yo Anya. I hear that Woods and your sister are fucking now, huh? I’m hurt. You didn’t let me ask your sister out when I wanted to.” The wide receiver, and Roan’s best friend, Finn slurs to her on his way to the bathroom.

“The fuck are you talking about, Collins?” Anya immediately straightens her posture. Lexa laughs at how quick Anya switched from flirty to angry protective mama bear. Anya doesn’t mess around about Clarke. Lexa watches intently. She never saw this part of the story. She was obviously..preoccupied at the moment. 

“Yeah, go check out Monty’s bedroom.” Finn laughs. Anya’s eyes look like they’re on fire. Anya starts pushing past all the big football brutes blocking her way. Luckily, Lexa is transparent like a ghost and can go right through all the bodies quickly. She ends up in Monty’s bedroom. It’s dark. 

Lexa can hear kissing sounds. She looks over and sees a younger Clarke and younger Lexa making out on the bed. It really was innocent enough. All their clothes were on and there was only a little light grinding. Lexa remembers this moment clear as day.

After that kiss on the trip to D.C., Lexa told Clarke that they couldn’t do that again because Anya was her best friend. Clarke told Lexa that Anya would come around but Lexa was really nervous to betray her best friend’s trust. They stayed away from each other for two weeks...until this party. Lexa saw Clarke at the party, which was mostly juniors and seniors. Clarke was a really popular sophomore though so of course she was here. 

Younger Lexa really tried to stay away from the blonde but she just couldn’t. She took a shot for liquid courage and then went over to Clarke. They went upstairs for some privacy and talked for like an hour before Lexa kissed her and it just escalated from there. Clarke ended up on her back on the bed with Lexa on top of her. It felt like they were making out for ages when they were interrupted.

“What the fuck is this shit?!” Anya says angrily. Older Lexa laughs to which nobody could hear obviously. Anya really thought she was terrifying back then..and for a younger Lexa, she absolutely was. Younger Lexa gets off Clarke immediately and shoots up off the bed with wide eyes. Older Lexa laughs. She looks like a little kid with her hand caught in the cookie drawer.

Older Lexa looks at her younger self. She looks happier, lighter, like life hadn’t worn her down yet. She’s wearing that cut off tee that she thought made her look so fucking hot and ripped denim jeans. Her makeup was much much darker as well, her eyeliner sort of resembling a raccoon. 

“Anya, I can explain..” A younger Lexa says with her hands in the air. 

“Explain?!” Anya laughs bitterly. “Explain how you’re fucking my 15 year old sister!” Anya says and charges at Lexa. Lexa hops back on the bed and then off on the other side, completely ready to jump out the window and climb down the trellis.

“Wait!” Clarke says jumping off the bed and in Anya’s way. “Wait An, we aren’t sleeping together.” Clarke says, a little out of breath. 

Older Lexa feels weak at the knees. She hasn’t heard that voice live in a fucking decade. She feels like she might pass out. She forgot just how raspy Clarke’s voice was, even back then. Listening to old videos and voicemails is so much different than the real thing. 

“Clarke..Collins told me that you two were..were ugh!” Anya gets all flustered and even angrier at the thought that Lexa had her hands on her little sister.

“Finn Collins doesn’t know anything!” Clarke sighs out. “I’m your sister. Trust my word and calm down! It's not that serious.” Clarke says firmly. “And you.” Clarke points to Lexa who already has one foot out the window. “Get your cute butt back in here.” 

The older Lexa laughs at how whipped her younger self was for Clarke, even then. Younger Lexa immediately does as she’s told. Clarke holds her hand out for Lexa to take. Lexa sheepishly comes over and holds her hand, shaking in her boots that Anya is going to hit her. A group of noisy teenagers have crowded at Monty’s bedroom door to see what’s going on. Roan is pushing them back and then shuts the door. Maybe he wasn’t always such a tool, older Lexa thinks.

Anya looks like she’s about the blow a gasket. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and brings it to her lips, kissing her hand gently. Younger Lexa melts at the action but her eyes immediately fly to Anya, scared this will only agitate her more.

“Anya, calm down. This isn’t just some hook up. It’s more than that.” Clarke says simply. Older Lexa smiles warmly. Clarke was always so brave, so strong, always speaking her mind.

“But Finn said..” Anya starts up again.

“Finn was lying.” Lexa says nervously. “Finn has had a thing for Clarke for a long time. He just wanted to see you beat the shit out of me. He must have seen us come into the bedroom earlier.”

“I don’t like this.” Anya says, annoyingly. “Clarke is my baby sister. She’s only 15.” Anya says and Lexa nods.

“Clarke can make her own decisions. I’ve known her since me and you were in pre-school, An. I remember when Clarke was still a toddler running around with no teeth and adorable blonde baby curls. I would never hurt her, you know that.” Lexa says gently. Clarke looks at the younger Lexa with such love in her eyes. 

The older Lexa tears up. Clarke really did love her so much. 

“Anya..I’m sorry you found out this way but we mean so much to each other. If you really care about us, you wouldn’t stand in the way here.” Clarke says softly. Anya huffs and sighs out frustrated. Nobody says anything for a while. The older Lexa laughs to herself a little. Anya was such a angry little shit back then, older Lexa thinks fondly.

“Fine...whatever.” Anya says before rolling her eyes. Clarke and Lexa’s eyes light up and they look at each other happily. “But I don’t want to walk in on this kind of thing ever again, do you hear me? Lock the damn door.” Anya says before she stomps off. She turns around before she leaves though.

“I am happy for you two, you know. It just takes some getting used to.” Anya says in a much softer voice. “But Woods, just because your my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you break her heart.” Anya says and younger Lexa laughs and looks fondly at Clarke. 

“I’d expect no less.” Lexa says and Anya leaves, muttering to herself. When the door closes, Lexa and Clarke burst into a fit of laughter. Lexa pulls Clarke in close, resting her forehead against the blonde’s. “Mmm this is nice.” Lexa says softly and Clarke smiles with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. 

“It is.” Clarke says simply. Lexa hums in acknowledgement back.

“Be my girlfriend?” Lexa asks just above a whisper. Clarke breaks their touch and looks up at her with a easy smile.

“Yes.” Clarke says before gently pulling Lexa in by the collar for a soft kiss. Older Lexa smiles at the scene.

“Ready for the next one?” Sienna says, popping up next to her. Older Lexa jumps slightly.

“Fuck! Stopping popping out of nowhere.” Older Lexa says and Sienna just shrugs. Older Lexa rolls her eyes and grabs onto Sienna’s hand, ready to see another moment of her and Clarke’s love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?? any moment in particular you'd like to see?


	3. The First Time (That They Tried to Have a First Time)

“Oh I’ll just be downstairs for this one.” Sienna says and wanders downstairs awkwardly. Lexa looks around, trying to remember what memory they’re watching. 

“Lex, you’re sure that mom and dad aren’t going to be home?” Clarke asks nervously. Young Lexa bites her lip, just as nervous. 

Older Lexa smiles gently and laughs warmly at how nervous both her and Clarke were. At this point, they’d been dating for 4 months. Clarke told her mom that she would be sleeping at her best friend Octavia’s house. Anya was a little suspicious, knowing full well that Lexa’s parents weren’t home this weekend but she didn’t say anything to their parents thankfully.

Clarke is on top of a younger Lexa, who is sitting up slightly against the headboard of her bed. Younger Lexa’s lips are swollen from all the kissing they were doing. Younger Lexa’s eyes look a little dazed. 

“Yeah..all weekend.” Younger Lexa says breathlessly, her grip on Clarke’s waist getting tighter.

Older Lexa just watches on, thinking back to how nervous she was in this moment. She thought she was about to lose her virginity to Clarke. It was a really nerve wracking moment. She was terrified she wasn’t going to please Clarke, but at the same time all she wanted was to be closer to her. Younger Lexa also knew that Clarke was a few years younger than her so she might not be ready to have sex yet and she didn’t want her girlfriend to feel pressured at all.

“I..um...I’m going to take my shirt off.” Clarke whispers nervously. Younger Lexa’s eyes widen. She gulps audibly and nods quietly, speechless.

“Okay..” Younger Lexa whispers dumbly. Older Lexa laughs. This was the first time she saw Clarke without a shirt on. She remembers how her brain completely short circuited after that. She was frozen, almost. 

Younger Lexa starts kissing Clarke passionately. She unsurely brings her hands up to Clarke’s breasts and just leaves them there for a moment, overwhelmed by the mere sensation of feeling Clarke’s breasts. Clarke sighs into her mouth, she can feel Clarke’s erratic heartbeat under her fingertips. Clarke grinds down on her and Lexa starts squeezing Clarke’s large breasts.

They roll around and switch positions so that younger Lexa is on top. They kiss for quite some time before Clarke breaks the kiss slightly.

“Yours too?” Clarke asks nervously. Younger Lexa’s eyes are still fixated on Clarke’s beautiful breasts. Older Lexa laughs again. She was such a hopeless hormonal teenager back then. 

“Oh right! Yeah..yeahh…” Younger Lexa hurries to talk her own shirt off and immediately accidentally elbows Clarke in the nose as she was in a rush to take her shirt off.

“Shit Lex..” Clarke yelps in pain. Younger Lexa’s face immediately changes to one of worry. Older Lexa cringes at her awkward self. God, this moment still embarasses her to this day. 

“Clarke, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Lexa explaims, trying to cup Clarke’s face to look at the damage.

“I think I’m bleeding.” Clarke says and younger Lexa’s eyes widen. 

“Let me get you a towel!” Younger Lexa exclaims and runs off to the bathroom to get her a towel. Younger Lexa runs out of the room and leaves Clarke alone for a few moments. Older Lexa quietly watches Clarke clutch at her nose, wishing she could help her. Even though she knows Clarke is gonna be okay, at least for that moment, Lexa still hates see her Clarke in pain.

“I got it!” Younger Lexa runs in and slips, falling and smacking her head on the side of the bed.

“Oh my god Lex. Are you okay?” Clarke asks, getting up from off the bed.

Younger Lexa and Older Lexa groan at the same time. Still sooooo embarrassing.

“Yeah, just dying of embarrassment.” Younger Lexa mumbles. She gets up from off the floor and motions for Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed. “How bad is it?” Younger Lexa says with eyes filled to the brim with guilt and worry.

“Lexi, I’m fine.” Clarke says with a chuckle. Older Lexa gasps a little. Clarke called her ,Lexi,’ the blonde’s special nickname for her. Nobody else was allowed to call her that.

“You’re bleeding, Claaaarke.” Younger Lexa whines.

“Barely, look it’s already stopped.” Clarke says and younger Lexa lightly presses the wet towel to Clarke’s cute little nose, wiping away the little blood there.

“Now you on the other hand…” Clarke says with a frown. “You are definitely going to get a nice big bump on your head from your fall. Do you feel okay? Dizzy?” Clarke says worriedly. Younger Lexa just shakes her head no.

“No no, I’m fine. Are you sure you’re okay, baby?” Younger Lexa asks and Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks.

“Yes..” Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa’s lips softly. “But I do think maybe the universe is telling us we should wait a little longer before we...well you know..” Clarke’s face gets beet red from embarrassment.

“Of course baby. Let’s cuddle and watch a movie, your pick.” Lexa says and Clarke smiles.

“Even a romcom?” Clarke smiles mischievsoly. Older Lexa laughs as younger Lexa play groans. Lexa _hates_ romcoms.

“Anything for you..” Lexa leans in and delicately kisses Clarke. Younger Lexa realizes in that moment that her beautiful girlfriend still doesn’t have a top on. “Um but can you maybe put your shirt back on because I am entirely too distracted right now.” Younger Lexa laughs nervously and Clarke chuckles and nods in shyness. Older Lexa looks on and shakes her head. They were both so awkward and nervous and shy back then. 

They were so happy though. Older Lexa gets teary eyed. They had their whole lives ahead of them at this point and everything was so optimistic and beautiful. She wants this time back. She wants her peace of mind back and most importantly, her love Clarke back. 

“Ready for the next one, Lexaaaa?” Sienna calls out, right next to her. Older Lexa doesn’t even flinch, used to the other blonde’s antics.

“Yes, let’s go.” Older Lexa replies, eager to see another live memory of her one and only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts???


End file.
